


Morning Temptation

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Regina surprises Emma with a little something after being away.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Morning Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the end.  
> This is pretty much smut without plot, who am I kidding?
> 
> It's late, any errors are my own and I'll correct when I'm awake.

Regina had gone away with Zelena to a fashion show in New York and that became a sister-bonding excursion for 2 weeks. That was all well and good, she had never felt closer to her sister.

But seeing half-naked women for 2 weeks and no sex had left Regina like a man dying of thirst in the Nevada desert. She didn't even pack her vibrator as it broke the night before she'd left, taking her frustrations out on the object.

With her sister by her side nearly every minute of every day that they were away she didn't get a chance to buy a new one.

Emma had been working the night shift when Regina had returned home from New York and so they organised for Emma to drop by in the morning before breakfast at Granny's to catch up. 

They have been getting more and more close lately and the brunette knew that Emma wanted her just as badly as she did. The lingering touches, the longing in her deep green eyes. The heat from the looks Emma sent her way caused shivers to run down Regina's spine in a never ending cycle.

Regina hung her black lace robe on the back of her chair as she began to apply her make-up for the day. She had just finished applying primer, her make-up base and blended in her contouring when a knock sounded on her bedroom door.

Standing up, the brunette made her was towards the door knowing that there was only one person it could be as Henry had left for the day already.

She swung open the door without a seconds warning.

A resounding gasp sounded from the other side of the open doorway.

_Success._

When Regina hadn't answered the front door Emma had let herself in to make sure that the older woman was okay, or that she hadn't overslept from her trip.

Since Regina had woken up this morning the throbbing between her legs had increased ten-fold - it was almost unbearable at this point. She could feel her drenched scrap of material that could barely be considered as underwear rubbing against her swollen folds, by this point every step she took the damp fabric reminded her just how much she wanted the blonde in front of her.

The blonde's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, her eyebrows raised so high they threatened to recede into her hairline. She obviously hadn't expected the older woman to answer her bedroom door unless she was fully clothed.

A sultry smile spread across Regina's lips, the tension in her lower abdomen tightening ten-fold as she surveyed Emma in front of her. Her free hand landed on a cocked hip, nimble fingers caressing the red satin fabric of her baby-doll lingerie set against her hip.

She watched Emma's gaze dip down from her face to her neck, down to the deep v-neck floral lace cups and flimsy spaghetti straps, one sliding down a smooth shoulder already. 

The older woman saw Emma swallow deeply, her gaze unwavering from the brunette who stood there happily being hungrily consumed by the blonde's gaze. Her thighs rubbed against each other as emerald eyes deepened, tracing every curve of her body, now falling to the sheer mesh barely-there skirt that complimented her long tanned legs.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The husky timbre of her voice deeper this early in the morning.

Within a second Regina saw something switch inside of Emma and she advanced on Regina like a predator finding it's prey.

The younger woman reached out as she passed through the doorway, slamming the door shut hard enough that Regina wasn't surprised it didn't swing off it's hinges. A reprimand dying in the brunette's throat as a hungry mouth pressed against hers, devouring the words caught in her throat.

Strong hands found their way to her waist, Emma's grip unyielding around the small of her waist, red fabric bunching between her fingers. Regina took a few steps backwards, a fresh flare of heat shooting from the back of her neck all the way down to between her thighs, her legs trembling threatening to turn to jelly.

Regina wanted her so badly. Her heart was aching inside her chest just from the woman being able to touch her for the first time. But this wasn't the time for slow love-making or exploring each others bodies.

There wasn't time for that.

Emma's tongue slipped between Regina's lips greedily, releasing her right hand from the brunette's hip so that she could slide her fingers into thick dark locks. Regina moaned, her own hands moving up from Emma's firm abdomen until she reached her plaid-covered breasts and squeezed to elicit an identical moan from the blonde.

Coming back to reality at that sound, Regina pulled away from Emma's wanting mouth but kept her hands resting against the blonde's chest.

"I have to finish getting ready, Miss Swan." The older woman took half a step backwards and wiped at her mouth, her eyes trailing down the blonde's heaving chest.

Chartreuse eyes flashed, Emma knew that was a challenge.

"Let me help you..." Came Emma's gravelly response.

Regina raised her chin as though she were considering Emma's response even though she had already made up her mind days ago when she first began putting together this plan of attack.

"Very well, Em _-ma._ " 

Blood red nails dug into the fabric of Emma's shirt as the brunette pulled her to follow her towards the vanity and Emma followed like an ever-obedient puppy. 

She pushed the younger woman down until she landed in the chair in front of the mirror, a loud exhale escaping pink lips from the sheer force of Regina's ministrations.

"We don't have long. We have to meet your-"

Emma cut her off, "I know." Was her gruff reply and the look she was giving Regina was ravenous.

There was a sparkle in the blonde's eye, one that only came out to play when the two of them engaged in banter. Regina found that she enjoyed that look more than she'd like to admit.

Turning around slowly, the older woman's hands grazed Emma's jean clad thighs as she turned towards the mirror. The sheer fabric of her skirt fluttering sinuously around her toned thighs as she leaned forward to grab her mascara off of the vanity.

Emma's hands came up to caress the outside of Regina's thighs of their own accord, the brunette murmuring her contentment at the soft yet rough touch from slightly calloused fingers. The brunette unscrewed the lid of her mascara and began applying it to her eyelashes, revelling in the younger woman's caresses that already were starting to send pleasurable tremors along her thighs.

As Emma's fingers began teasing along the fabric of her red thong, Regina jerked forward, a throaty chuckle escaping between parted lips.

"Careful dear, if I end up looking like a panda you'll be very, very sorry."

If Emma wasn't currently distracted she probably would of been more frightened from the threat tumbling from the older woman. That and Regina's hitched breathing had Emma mesmerised.

"Right. Sorry." The blonde replied, distracted.

As Regina lowered the mascara and screwed the lid back on and spread her legs to lean closer to the vanity, Emma slid her finger underneath the side of the older woman's panties and moaned at the same time Regina gasped. The blonde's fingers had found and swept through slick, wet wanting heat.

_Oh God._

Regina's thighs spread further apart, her wrist banging against the edge of the vanity as she placed the mascara back down onto the surface. 

That was going to bruise tomorrow.

" _Fuck_... you're so wet Regina."

Regina ground backwards, her body begging for more contact, more friction, just _more_. But, the blonde's fingers didn't increase their movements, they stopped altogether, despite the older woman's obvious desperation to chase her fingers.

She cursed inwardly at the blonde and her incessant need for games.

The brunette reached blindly for a lipstick on her vanity, not caring at this very moment what shade she grabbed. As soon as her fingers wrapped around one, Emma's hand reached out to wrap around her free wrist and tug her backwards, closer this time.

The blonde's removed her fingers from inside her panties and pressed her wet digits against Regina's hip, moving her closer to the brunette and to the chair. Emma wet her lips and pressed a kiss to a bare shoulder blade.

The brunette's pussy clenched. This infuriating woman. She swore the throbbing between her thighs was going to drive her crazy. That and her panties were completely saturated from how wet the blonde had made her, she would have to throw them out now.

"Hop up." The blonde murmured against Regina's shoulder blade.

If Emma's fingers weren't just inside her mere moments before, Regina was sure she could come up with a witty response but at the present moment she was more focused on wanting to feel the younger woman's fingers inside of her. To feel her close to her. Her lips. Her tongue. Her touch.

Instead, Regina did the last thing she would ever do.

She did as she was told.

Pressing her free hand onto the arm of the chair, Regina moved until she was kneeling on either side of Emma's thighs and her back now facing the mirror. Dark locks were already beginning to stick to the older woman's cheeks and neck, her shower earlier relatively pointless.

Emerald eyes bore into chocolate brown as Emma moved her hand once again between Regina's thighs. The older woman couldn't hide the gasp or fluttering of eyelashes as the blonde's digits entered her wet heat once again. She hoped her mascara had dried quick enough to not leave marks against her skin.

Unlike Emma, she wouldn't mind if she left marks on her skin. Hidden from view of course.

Regina was so slick and with Emma staring right at her she had never felt more exposed. As the blonde began to thrust her fingers into her, the brunette glanced down at her hand that wasn't currently grasping the back of the chair and eyed her lipstick that she'd grabbed earlier.

They were going to be late. Why couldn't she think with her head and not her clit?

Ever the multitasker, Regina lifted the lipstick and removed her hand from the grip it had on the chair and unscrewed the lid letting it clatter to the floor without a second thought.

 _Oh Miss Swan, what do you do to me?_...Regina thought.

Even without a mirror, Regina was well-practised enough to apply the lipstick without making any errors. Emma watched with amusement as the older woman paused a few times to gasp and moan from the blonde's ministrations.

A nimble thumb swept across her clit and the brunette dropped the rest of the lipstick, leaning forward and her fingers digging into the blonde's shoulders. Emma smirked at that, with a flicker of a grimace appearing from Regina's nails threatening to leave crescent shaped indentations through the blonde's shirt.

Regina raised her hips to meet the pace that Emma was keeping. She could feel the younger woman's arm trembling from the angle and that made her even wetter. Knowing that she was pushing through the pain to make Regina feel good, that she _wanted_ to make her feel that good. 

Emma's fingers were slick from being buried deep inside her, the little come hither motion she slid against the soft wall inside of her felt so good. She didn't want it to stop. Her thighs were coated in her own juices, there was no way she could wear this underneath her outfit today.

She wouldn't be surprised if she was dripping onto the blonde's jeans.

Emma alternated back to thrusting inside the brunette faster and sliding against the sensitive spot inside her, fingertips flicking, grazing, she could feel the walls inside of Regina tensing with each and every movement inside of her.

The blonde raised her free hand and ran her thumb underneath Regina's recently applied rouge lips, tracing underneath the bottom lip delicately.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Regina."

The older woman's lower abdomen was tightening, the throbbing increasing to the point of almost unbearable amounts. Emma knew she was close, she just needed that little something more.

Continuing her movements inside of the brunette, the younger woman started to draw figure 8's with her thumb against Regina's clit, keeping a steady pace as the older woman's breath began to get more and more erratic.

Regina's chest heaving in front of Emma's direct eye-line gave her a sudden moment of inspiration. Removing her hand from her chin, Emma's grasped Regina's left breast with her hand and began to squeeze. Alternating between both breasts whilst she keep up the pace between the older woman's legs.

Regina's hips were twitching as she attempted to keep up the pace that the blonde set, every grind against her clit made her closer and closer to that cliff's edge.

The brunette moaned her approval, her breath stuttering as the blonde started to squeeze and flick her nipple whilst rubbing her fingers against _that spot_ inside of Regina and she- and she-

She was coming. She was coming hard and fast, her body flushing and twitching and thank god no one else was home because Regina had just screamed loud enough to be heard in every room in the house.

Emma wrapped her hand that was teasing Regina's breasts around the quivering brunette's back and held her close as she twitched and started to recover.

She wanted the blonde to keep going, to bring her to the edge and back again countless times but they didn't have that time. Regina also thought that maybe they should have waited for another time so that she could of taken their time with each other but Regina had never wanted someone so badly in her life that she would take Emma Swan in any way, shape or form she could.

The thing was...would Emma want the same?

The older woman lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder and met fiery green eyes with _that sparkle_ in them and gave her a gentle, albeit uncharacteristic nervous smile.

"That was..." Regina struggled to find the right words, stuck in her post-orgasmic bliss haze.

"Amazing." Emma answered for her, a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth.

Regina looked down at the both of them and started to pull away, holding back a quiet moan as Emma pulled her fingers out of her.

"I should finish getting ready and you should..."

"Change, yeah, probably a good idea." 

Emma looked down at the wet patch on her leg as Regina slid off of her and headed towards her closet on shaking legs to look for a fresh set of lingerie to wear.

Regina didn't know where she stood with Emma now. What were they? Friends-with-benefits? Just friends who had a one night stand?

Her heart ached knowing that she might just be too damaged enough for the saviour. The saviour who had horrible fashion sense, terrible humour and an awful diet with lovesick boys pining for the blondes love at every twist and turn.

Grabbing a coat-hanger with a freshly pressed pantsuit, Regina turned around and met Emma's eyes once again. The blonde gave her a gentle smile when she saw the tension in the brunette's shoulders, trying to alleviate the worry following the older woman like a shadow.

Regina smiled back gently, her eyes softening.

Maybe, just maybe. Things will work out in her favour for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine A riding B while putting makeup on


End file.
